


Through Fire and Flame

by fili



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Canonical Character Death, Cheating, Claiming, Dominance, Drabbles, Dreams, Durincest, Feels, Fiki, First Kiss, Fluff, Fofur - Freeform, Forgiveness, Gen, Homesickness, M/M, Marking, Marriage, Married Life, Multi, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pointless fluff, Prompt Fic, Requests, Same-Sex Marriage, Scars, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship, Sibling Incest, Winter, Work In Progress, lovemaking, thofur, top!Kili
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 6,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fili/pseuds/fili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various requests from my roleplay partners; drabbles, one-shots etc.</p><p>Beware of incest.</p><p>1. Fili/Kili, falling asleep together.<br/>2. Gen, Fili and Kili mourn their uncle.<br/>3. Fili/Kili, Fili has a nightmare about Kili dying.<br/>4. Fili/Bofur, Fili comforts Bofur during an episode.<br/>5. Thorin/Bofur, king and consort.<br/>6. Fili/Bofur, Fili finds Bofur's dead body.<br/>7. FIli/Kili, early morning lovemaking.<br/>8. Fili/Bofur, pointless winter fluff.<br/>9. Fili/Kili, a secret marriage.<br/>10. Fili/Bofur, Bofur sings Fili to sleep.<br/>11. Fili/Kili, Kili dominates his brother.<br/>12. Gen, Fili misses his mother.<br/>13. Fili/Kili, Fili thinks about his brother's scars.<br/>14. Fili/Bofur, Bofur strays, Fili forgives.<br/>15. Fili/Kili, first kiss.<br/>16. Gen. 25 Days of The Hobbit, day #16: jumpers</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brofur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brofur/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Send me a “Zzzz” and I’ll write a drabble about our characters falling asleep together." Drabble request for KiliofDurin about our muses, Fili and Kili.
> 
> Inspired by the song "Lullaby" by The Spill Canvas.
> 
> _If you need anything, just the say the word, I mean anything; rest assured, if you start to doze, then I'll tuck you in, and plant my lips where your necklaces close._

The wind whistled through the Company’s camp as Fili lay on his back, watching the mass of stars that twinkled in the night sky. The blonde dwarf couldn’t sleep, not without Kili beside him, and since Thorin had decided that his nephews were “too close for comfort” and ordered them to start sleeping separately, there had been many a sleepless night.

Shifting in his bedroll, Fili decided that if he couldn’t sleep next to his brother, he could at least look at him from across the fire. He was disappointed and confused, however, when he rolled to face the fire, only to discover that Kili was neither in his bedroll nor anywhere in sight.

The older dwarf sighed, flopping onto his back once more. Who knew what the dark-haired dwarf was up to at this time of night; it could be absolutely anything with him. Closing his eyes, Fili brought an image of Kili to the front of his mind, remembering what it felt like to have the other dwarf wrapped in his arms, fumbling in the dark with hushed whispers and stolen kisses.

A smile formed on Fili’s lips as the memory of the first time he took Kili, in this very bedroll, flashed through his mind. It hadn’t been anything like they’d planned; it had been awkward, with Fili’s hand over the younger’s mouth to mask the moans that would have otherwise woken the rest of the companions, and it had been over far too quickly. But when the sun rose the next morning, Kili slept soundly in his arms and neither of them held any regret.

“What’re ya smilin’ about, dink?” Startled, Fili was tugged from his thoughts, eyes opening wide as he found himself face to face with his brother. The younger had a cheeky grin on his face, and his eyes glittered with mischief. Stripping down to his undergarments, Kili then dropped down beside Fili, wriggling into the bedroll and snuggling himself up against his older kin.

“Kili! What are y’doin! If Thorin catches us again he’ll kill us, or worse, send us home.” Fili panicked, positive that their uncle would suddenly appear and beat the life out of both of them. Kili only snorted, sliding one arm under Fili’s head, and the other over his chest, shifting until he was half lying on the older dwarf. 

“Thorin’ll get over it,” he spoke softly, his voice muffled against Fili’s chest, “I can’t sleep without you, an’ I know y’can’t sleep without me. We’re brothers; we shouldn’t have t’be separated just because Thorin thinks we’re too close.” Kili’s lips burned a trail of kisses along Fili’s flesh, stopping at his own lips, where they drew a long-winded sigh from the elder.

“Now shut up an’ go to sleep, idgit.” Fili drew his arms tighter around Kili, as the younger nuzzled his nose into the crook of Fili’s neck; and they drifted into sleep together, in each other’s arms, right where they belonged.


	2. 10 Years Today

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for the #fallofdurin tag over on tumblr.

It has been almost ten years since the reclamation of Erebor. Fili is King Under the Mountain now, and he rules with honour, integrity and a firm sense of justice. Kili is never far from his side, still smiles and unchained laughter as he used to be, but there is a haunted look in his brown eyes now; the same look that Fili knows resides in his eyes too.

In the public eye, Fili is ever a pillar of strength. He is a King; he says all the right things, performs his duties without question. But behind closed doors, safe in his brother’s arms, he is just Fili. In Kili’s warm embrace, he doesn’t have to be strong, because in these moments, Kili is his strength.

Exactly ten years to the date of Thorin’s passing, Fili awakes to find Kili next to him. This is a common occurrence, so Fili simply rolls onto his side, arms reaching out to pull his brother tight against his chest. Lifting a hand to brush strands of dark hair from Kili’s eyes, the elder dwarf discovers that the other’s face is wet with fresh tears.

He remembers then, what day it is.

Kili’s arms are around him seconds before the first choked cry wracks through his body; and for the rest of the day, the only sounds heard from Fili’s chamber are muffled sobs, as the brothers mourn their beloved uncle and King.

When nightfall comes, their tears are dry, but the lingering grief is still raw. Ten years is almost nothing for a dwarf. Both Durin brothers know that they will still feel the loss of Thorin in fifty, sixty years; as though it only just happened.

It’s Kili that brings up the idea of visiting Thorin’s tomb. Fili instantly feels guilty; knowing they should have made this trip much, much sooner. But he also knows that visiting their uncle’s tomb will make his death seem that much more _real_. Because despite the years, Fili still feels like he’s living in a dream and that he’ll wake up one day and find Thorin sitting on his throne.

That hope dies when they step into the large cavern where Thorin’s tomb lies. Fili kneels in front of the tomb, Kili’s hand resting on his shoulder, the familiar weight reassuring the elder, grounding him. Lifting a hand to press against the cold stone, Fili speaks softly.

“Can’t believe s’been ten years without ya… still feels like any moment yer gunna walk back in an’ claim it was some elaborate prank…” Fili bites his lip, fresh tears prickling at his eyes as he continues, “y’saved Kili… if it hadn’t been for ya pushin’ him outta the way an’ takin’ the blade tha’ was meant for him, I’d have lost m’baby brother. Can never thank ya enough for tha’… jest wish y’didn’ have t’die t’save him…”

The King leans forward, pressing his forehead against the stone, as Kili kneels to do the same. The brothers will stand vigil in Thorin’s tomb on this night, a new tradition that will last until both of them have joined Thorin in the afterlife.

_On and on although you’re gone, candles burn without a flame on,_   
_Our final call to you, I know you’re listening;_   
_How could you leave us that way?_   
_Where did you go? (Ten years today.)_


	3. The Danger of Dreaming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Nightmare: I’ll write my character having a nightmare about yours." Drabble request for KiliofDurin about our muses, Fili and Kili.

The world is red. With every breath Fili inhales the cloying scent of blood and death. They have lost much this night. Thorin is mortally wounded, and there are many other casualties, but the only thing that Fili can focus on is the fact that Kili is missing. They started the battle side by side, but it has been many hours since he last saw his brother.

Aided by Bofur, Fili searches through the carnage, hoping to find his brother alive. But it is not to be. Fili finds his baby brother surrounded by dead goblins, his body littered with arrows. The elder falls to his knees, yanking the arrows free and hurling them away. But it’s too late for Kili. His once vibrant brown eyes are now glassy and dull, staring lifelessly back at his brother. His smile is gone, his lips blue and cold.

Fili can only imagine the pain Kili must have felt. How he must have screamed for his brother. How terrified he must have been when he realized he was going to die alone. Hulking sobs wrack through the blonde dwarf’s body as he holds his brother for the last time. He vaguely hears Bofur calling for the others, and when Dwalin pulls him away from Kili’s motionless form, Fili fights tooth and nail to get back to him. He feels a tap on the back of his neck, and then everything goes black.

~

Fili awakes in a cold sweat, heart pounding, fresh tears clinging to his cheeks. Struggling for breath, he looks around in confusion. The room is familiar, Fili remembers it as one of the inns they’d stayed at, but how had he gotten here? Just moments ago he’d been on the battlefield outside of Erebor. A soft sigh pulls his attention to the bed, causing him to gasp in surprise at the sight of Kili sleeping next to him.

The younger is curled on his side, hair splayed out in every direction, one arm stretched out towards his brother, the other tucked under his pillow. Someone has left a lit candle on a small table beside the bed, and it illuminates the sleeping dwarf beautifully. As Fili stares at him, Kili opens his eyes, blinking tiredly.

“Fee,” he murmurs, “you moved and now I can’t sleep ‘cause I’m not touching you.” He reaches out for his brother, and Fili lets himself be tugged back down until they are side by side. As Kili winds himself around the elder, Fili realizes that the nightmare he’d been living earlier is just that. A nightmare.

Pulling the blanket up and around them, Fili manages to steal several sweet kisses from his brother before Kili drifts back to sleep, a content smile on his face. The elder watches him sleep for a while longer, until a dreamless sleep finally claims him.


	4. The Billions of Pieces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens at 6am after spending the entire night crying over Bofur feels with Brofur. Basically our headcanon is that Bofur has night terrors from Erebor (PTSD) and this drabble is the result of some hardcore feels.

It happens most nights.

(More often than not.)

Each time they lay down to sleep, things are peaceful for a while, but the young dwarf knows it’s only a matter of time before it starts.

(It used to scare him, but the years have taught him how to breathe through it.)

It starts with a whimper.

(That gets Fili’s attention.)

The whimpers quickly turn to screams, limbs flailing in every direction as Bofur thrashes in his sleep. Fili scuttles to his side, pulling him into his arms, cradling the older dwarf against his chest like a child. Bofur’s eyes fly open, and that’s when the tears start.

(The rest of the company knows better than to interfere. They tried it once, resulting in Fili snarling like a wild beast, shouting at them to piss off.)

With Fili, Bofur allows himself to fall apart, having complete faith that the younger dwarf will be there to pick up the pieces.

“Men lananubukhs menu,” Fili whispers.

(I love you.)

“Menu tessu,” is the hushed response, muffled against the front of Fili’s tunic.

(You are everything.)

After a while, they fall asleep; with Bofur wrapped securely in Fili’s arms, clinging to the younger as if his life depends on it.

(Sometimes it does.)

They’ve made it through another night.

(But the cycle repeats.)


	5. Oh Captain, My Captain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thorin/Bofur request for Brofur.

Thorin is beautiful, Bofur thinks, as they lay entwined together in the moonlight. His king is perfectly relaxed, his long, dark hair flowing freely in the breeze, one arm curled under his head, the other wrapped around Bofur. And Bofur thinks to himself, yes, this is true home.

The king turns his head, his blue eyes shining as he leans in to capture Bofur’s lips with his own. The toymaker can’t hold back the gasp that escapes as Thorin begins to plunder his mouth, rolling his body until Bofur is pinned underneath him.

Bofur’s hips jerk shamelessly as Thorin presses down, his weight only fuelling the fire under Bofur’s skin. The king’s lips are burning a trail down his throat, tongue darting out to lick at his Adam’s apple, slicking the flesh.

Thorin lets out a rumbling chuckle as Bofur squirms underneath him, and suddenly the king’s weight is gone, and Bofur’s trousers are being hauled down over his thighs. He barely has time to blink before Thorin’s mouth is on him, and it’s wet and hot and _oh Mahal please please please._

Bofur is begging and pleading for more and he’s whimpering pathetically but he doesn’t care because it’s Thorin and this isn’t just sex, its love. The king’s palms are flat against Bofur’s thighs, keeping him in place and it’s perfect.

White hot arousal shoots through the brown-eyed dwarf as Thorin’s tongue does wicked things, the obscene noises only serving to take Bofur higher and higher until he’s spiralling over the edge, Thorin’s name on his lips as he comes hard and fast, and his king laps up every last drop, before letting Bofur slip from his mouth with a lewd pop; a pleased smirk curving over his face.

Bofur can only pant loudly; his eyes squeezed shut as Thorin reclaims his place at his side. Both king and consort are satisfied, and Bofur can barely hold back the chuckle that threatens to escape when he thinks about how as soon as he regains control of his breathing, Thorin will be the one laying on his back and begging.


	6. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "How would your character react if they found mine, dead?" Fili/Bofur in response to Brofur reblogging said prompt.
> 
>  
> 
> _Your hair reminds me of a time when were we once were, your fingernails that marked my back now rot in earth. The sheets we slept in blew away, and now the storm is over; the taste of you inside my mouth remains, but still I'm hearing._

Wading through the sea of bodies, both dwarf and goblin alike, Fili shuddered as the scent of death surrounded him. They had won back Erebor, but at what cost? Their army was decimated. Thorin was dying, Kili was in danger of losing his arm, and almost half of their company was still unaccounted for.

Willing himself not to break down, the blonde dwarf continued his search. Five members of their company were still missing, but right now, Fili only wanted to see one face. Bofur. The young dwarf remembered how he’d been pulled aside just before the battle, how Bofur had kissed him fiercely and promised that when this was all over, they would be together in the open, Thorin’s misgivings be damned.

Fili’s fingers touched his lips absentmindedly as he walked on, but he was soon pulled back to the present by the unmistakable sound of Bifur and Bombur weeping, almost hysterically. Fili’s heart dropped, and he knew.

There would be no more nights of Fili’s head against Bofur’s chest, the older dwarf’s arms securely around him as he sung the prince to sleep. There would be no more laughing arguments over the last piece of meat. There would be no more stolen kisses in the dark, with gasped moans and sweat slicked flesh. And there certainly wouldn’t be any public displays of affection once the battle was over.

No, all of that was lost to them now.

Fili didn’t want to believe it. But in his heart, he knew.

His love was dead.


	7. Wake Me Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _‘Cause maybe I'm just in love when you wake me up, or maybe I fell in love when you woke me up._

Waking up next to Kili is Fili’s favourite thing in all of Middle-earth.

When Fili was ten and Kili five, they were given separate beds. But each morning, without fail, Dis would walk into their bedroom and find Fili in the younger’s bed, curled protectively around his brother. Eventually she gave up trying to separate them at night, and their beds were pushed together.

As they grew older and discovered their more-than-brotherly feelings for each other, their bed became more just a place to sleep. Dis pointedly ignored the sound of muffled moans and creaking beds; because despite the fact that she didn’t particularly approve of their _extracurricular activities_ , they were her sons and she loved them regardless.

On this particular morning Kili had –surprisingly- woken up before the elder, so when Fili cracked open his cerulean blue eyes, he found himself face to face with his sleepy little brother. Kili smiled at him, and Fili couldn’t help but let out a small sigh as the dark-haired dwarf’s eyes crinkled adorably.

“Morning, Kee...” the blonde whispered, not wanting to break the spell of having his brother actually sitting in one spot for once. Instead of responding with words, Kili shuffled closer, nuzzling into Fili’s neck, greedily inhaling his scent. The younger dwarf’s hand slid down Fili’s stomach, coming to rest in the nest of golden curls at the base of his cock.

Fili’s hips arched as Kili’s deft fingers wrapped around his shaft, sliding up and down almost lazily, the darker haired dwarf obviously in no rush to bring his brother to release. Fili sighed as Kili painted his neck and shoulders with gentle kisses, loving the elder in a way that only Kili could.

Releasing the elder’s length, Kili disappeared from view for a few seconds, before repeating with a small bottle of oil clutched in his grip. In a flash, Kili was back on the bed, crouched over Fili’s stomach, small whimpers and gasps falling from his lips as he prepared himself, hips bearing down on the digits inside him.

The fair-haired dwarf bit his lip, a whimper of his own rising as he watched Kili work himself up. Shuffling backwards, the younger impaled himself on Fili’s cock, taking all of it at once; a soft sigh of “Fee...” falling from his lips as he sank down into the elder’s lap.

Using his elbows to push himself into a sitting position, Fili thrust his hips gently as Kili’s legs wrapped around his waist, locking them together. “Ah, Kili...” The elder murmured, lips pressed against his brother’s neck, arms winding around the younger as they rocked together in perfect harmony.

Their lovemaking was slow, and beautiful; there was no rush, no desperate need for release. There was only the two of them, and their love, shining brighter than the sun.

“Love you so much, Fili,” Kili gasped, pressing his forehead against the elder’s shoulder as he shook, release washing over him. The feeling of Kili tightening around him was too much, sending Fili spinning out over the edge, holding the younger that much tighter as his hips jerked up, spilling into his brother.

“Love you back,” The blonde whispered, letting himself fall back into the pillows with Kili tucked securely in his embrace. “Through fire and flame.”


	8. Winter Winds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Imagine your OTP going out and playing in the snow, having snowball fights, making snow angels, etc. They’re all bundled up against the cold, but for some reason Person A’s scarf keeps coming undone. Person B will frequently stop what they are doing to fix it, gently teasing Person A about it and eventually growing suspicious that Person A is purposefully undoing the scarf to get Person B to come and fix it."

Bofur couldn’t hold back the laughter that bubbled in his throat at the sight of Fili bouncing around in the snow like a child. His hat was askew and his scarf had started to unravel from around his neck, but at least his gloves were still in place.

Shaking his head, he leaned the snow shovel against the side of the house, making his way across the yard to the fair-haired male who was throwing snowballs for their Labrador puppy, Archer.

Upon reaching his lover, Bofur sighed exasperatedly, readjusting both hat and scarf, dropping a kiss on Fili’s nose. This was the third time he’d had to stop what he was doing and prevent his idiot boyfriend from freezing to death. “Lad, you’ll catch your death if you’re not careful.”

The blonde grinned; cheeks flushed bright pink from the cold air. “No I won’t, not if you keep coming over here and fussing over me like a mother hen.” Laughing, he dodged the punch that Bofur aimed at his shoulder, tumbling backwards into the snow with a wide grin; his hat falling off completely and scarf coming undone yet again.

The dark-haired male snorted as Archer snatched up the hat and ran off with it, shaking it between her tiny jaws. “Damn it Archer,” Fili whined, watching sadly as his hat disappeared across the yard, “That was my favourite hat...” He climbed to his feet, turning to Bofur with a pout that could rival any five-year-old.

“Oh, come here, love,” The elder grinned broadly, grasping the ends of Fili’s scarf, tugging him closer so that he could readjust the woollen material yet again. Hooking an arm around Fili’s waist to pull him tight against his chest, Bofur narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “Four times now, Fili. Four times your scarf has “accidentally” come undone, requiring me to fix it so that you don’t freeze to death. You should be more careful, love. One might think that you’re up to something.”

Fili smiled innocently, wrapping his arms around the other’s neck. “I guess you’ll never know.” He winked cheekily, before closing the gap between them and locking their ice-cold lips together.


	9. Lover's Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Married Life."
> 
> For KiliofDurin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Khuzdul used:
> 
> atamanel - (the) breath of (all) breaths  
> Men lananubukhs menu - I love you

Fili woke up with the sun on his face and Kili curled against his side. Glancing down, he couldn’t help but grin stupidly at the silver band on his finger that glinted in the early morning light. His grin widened further as Kili shifted in his sleep, his own matching band shining brightly.

They’d done it. They’d thrown aside their fears and snuck out of Ered Luin in the dead of the night; binding themselves together in the forest, with only nature to bear witness. Sure, most others would not recognize their joining, but it was real to them, and that was what mattered.

Kili shifted again, his hand sliding across the elder’s bare stomach to curl against his hip, snuffling quietly as he nuzzled into Fili’s neck. “Mornin’ _husband_.” The darker grinned, pressing his lips to the soft skin.

“Mmm... I could get used to this, atamanel.” Fili murmured, rolling sideways against the other, a slight shift of hips eliciting a whimper from his brother.

“Ah... not this morning, Fee,” The younger giggled slightly, “Still sore from last night...” He yawned, brown eyes crinkling as he gazed adoringly up at the elder. “Men lananubukhs menu, Fili. You’re bound to me forever now, my love.” A broad grin spread across his face and he pulled himself up to cup his fair-haired lover’s face, locking their lips together.

When Kili finally pulled away, Fili beamed at his little brother, wrapping his arms around his waist, tugging him on top of the elder. “I’ve always been bound to you, idiot. But now nobody can keep us apart.” Lacing their fingers together, their rings clinking, Fili’s heart soared as Kili’s brown eyes stared back at him, the force of his love shining through.

“Forever.” The elder whispered, capturing the darker’s lips once more.

“Aye, forever.” Kili agreed, letting himself be lost to his brother’s –no, _husband’s_ – kiss.


	10. Sing To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili can't sleep, so he enlists Bofur's help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set after the reclamation of Erebor; the Durin Line is still intact.

Rolling onto his stomach, Fili sighed, letting an arm drape loosely over the edge of the bed, fingers trailing back and forth across the stone floor. After working the forge all day, the blonde prince was absolutely exhausted, but he couldn’t seem to shut his mind off.

Resigning himself to not sleeping, Fili started going through a mental list of things that he had to do the next day. He was thinking about the design of a sword that he’d been commissioned to make, when a set of lips settled over his bare shoulder blade, bringing a tired smile to the princeling’s face.

A pair of strong arms wound their way around his waist, tugging him back against a firm, muscled chest and the lips resettled on his neck. “S’not good to miss rest...” Bofur mumbled sleepily, his beard brushing against Fili’s skin.

“Brain won’t turn off.” The blonde muttered in response, pressing himself back against his lover, a feeling of total security falling over him as Bofur held the prince close. His finger’s trailed lazily through Fili’s belly fur, eliciting a slight giggle from the younger dwarf at the tickling sensation.

Shifting, the princeling squirmed around until he had his head nestled on Bofur’s chest, an arm slung low across his hips and one leg thrown over the other pair. Listening to the steady beat of the elder’s heart, Fili closed his eyes, but still sleep evaded him.

Huffing, Fili blinked up at the brunette. “Sing to me?” He asked quietly, almost tentatively, though he knew Bofur would say yes because the miner leapt at any chance to sing something.

He felt the elder’s laugh building in his chest, a deep rumble that warmed Fili all the way down to his toes. Life was just better when Bofur laughed, and it made the prince happy to know that he was able to give him something to laugh about.

Pressing his lips to the crown of Fili’s head, Bofur continued to chuckle, his body shaking slightly. “Always looking for a way to get a song out of me, aren’t ya lad?” The princeling blushed, because that too was true. Bofur’s voice affected him in a way that no other voice ever had.

The brunette shifted slightly, fingers tangling into golden tresses. He hummed a bit, and then started to sing, the hairs on Fili’s arms rising as they always did when his lover sang to him.

 “ _Under the Mountain dark and tall, the King has come unto his hall! His foe is dead, the Wyrm of Dread, and ever so his foes shall fall. The sword is sharp, the spear is long, the arrow swift, the Gate is strong; the heart is bold that looks on gold; the dwarves no more shall suffer wrong.”_ Fili huffed contentedly, snuggling closer to Bofur as the elder weaved his tune, and the princeling was asleep within moments, leaving the miner to grin to himself, holding Fili tighter as he too drifted into a peaceful slumber.


	11. Razor's Edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The archer loves these rare moments when he can snatch the elder’s control right out from under him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> top!Kili. Because I don't write enough of it.

Kili is in his element as he slides in and out of his brother, angling himself so that each thrust has the head of his cock brushing up against the elder’s prostate. He keeps his eyes firmly on Fili’s face, further aroused by the way his cerulean blue eyes roll back into their sockets, kiss swollen lips parted in pure bliss.

The archer loves these rare moments when he can snatch the elder’s control right out from under him. Fili will fight him for dominance, but the younger dwarf is relentless, taunting and teasing his brother until Fili is a quivering mess, forcing the elder to beg and plead for Kili’s cock, because he knows that sometimes this is simply what the blonde needs.

Fili arches, hips bucking upwards as his legs wrap around Kili’s waist, strangled moans falling from his lips. The brunette almost laughs, snapping his own hips as he drives into his brother, finger’s digging into the elder’s muscled thighs, no doubt leaving bruises.

The blonde is begging again, pleading for Kili to let him come, but the archer simply silences him with a dangerous look, his brown eyes almost black with lust. Fili’s pleading tapers off into whimpers, wailing as Kili unhooks the elder’s legs from around his waist, pushing them up onto his shoulders, almost folding Fili in half.

The younger knows that he won’t last long in this new position, Fili is hot and tight around him and seeing his brother this dishevelled is pushing him that much closer to release. The elder moans shamelessly as Kili slams against his prostate, crying out with abandon as the archer moves a hand to Fili’s cock.

A sharp nod from his brother is all the blonde needs before he’s screaming out Kili’s name, almost sobbing with relief as he spills between them. Finally granted with a ragged mess of Fili, the younger comes with a loud yell, spilling everything he has into his brother, almost collapsing from exertion.

Trembling, Kili pulls himself free, both brother’s hissing at the loss of contact. He drops down beside the other, hooking an arm around Fili’s waist to tug the elder’s back flush against his chest. Nosing against the blonde’s sweaty shoulder, Kili feels a grin tugging at the corner of his lips as a muffled “I love you” is tossed back at him.

“Love y’too, doofus.” He mumbles, before the two slip into a comfortable darkness.


	12. Homesick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili misses his mother.

Slumped under the boughs of a large tree, Fili watched as the rest of the company laughed and drank, celebrating their latest escape from death’s clutches. The blonde dwarf was glad enough to be alive, but he wasn’t in the mood for carousing, thus the reason for his seclusion.

Fili missed his mother, plain and simple. He’d never considered himself a mama’s boy, but the closer they got to Erebor, the more he longed to be back in their little house in Ered Luin with Dis and her bright dresses and warm smiles.

Picking at a loose thread on his jerkin, the swordsman fought back the hot tears that threatened to spill from his blue eyes. There was no way he was going to cry, not in plain sight of twelve other dwarves, a Hobbit and a wizard. It wasn’t going to happen.

Instead, Fili leaned back more comfortably against the tree, closing his eyes and breathing in the clean mountain air, a relief to his lungs after nearly suffocating in a tree. What felt like hours later, he opened his eyes only to find himself face to face with none other than his mother.

“Mama?” The blonde dwarf crinkled his face in confusion as he stared up into Dis’ dark eyes. Smiling lovingly, the dwarf woman dropped down onto her knees, wrapping her arms around her firstborn.

Fili hesitated only a moment before throwing his arms around his mother’s neck, breathing in the familiar scent of home. “I’m dreaming, aren’t I?” He questioned, as Dis shifted into a cross-legged position, tucking Fili at her side with him still attached around her neck.

“Yes, my little lion. But that doesn’t make it any less real.” Dis ran her fingers through her eldest son’s wild hair, skilfully untangling the knots that had gathered there. Fili snuffled happily, enjoying his mother’s company as much as he would if it was more than a dream.

“I miss you, mama,” He whispered against her neck, wincing as she tugged particularly hard on a knotted strand of hair. Prying Fili off of her, Dis smoothed his hair down, dropping an affectionate kiss on his forehead before tucking him back at her side.

“And I miss you, my inùdoy. The house is less without you and your brother flitting about.” Looking over at the rest of the company, Dis smiled at the sight of her brother and youngest son seated together near the fire. “But this is a good thing that you are doing, Fili, and I am so proud of you and Kili.”

Fili glowed at his mother’s praise, tilting his head up and giving her a beaming smile. Dis chuckled lightly, patting his cheek before disentangling herself. “Wake up, my little Prince. Go and join your friends, and continue on to victory.”

“Yes, ‘amad.” The blonde dwarf grinned, giving her one last hug before her image began to fade, and his eyes opened for real this time. Both his heart and mood were lighter as he rejoined the company, claiming his place at Kili’s side, sliding an arm around his brother’s waist.

The archer turned his head, gazing at his elder brother adoringly, uncaring of the looks they were getting. “Glad I’m here, with you,” Fili murmured, squeezing his arm around the other, more focused on the task at hand than ever before.


	13. Made Of Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili’s body is made up of many scars, and Fili loves each and every one of them. Every scar that marks his brother’s body has a story, and Fili himself has been there to witness the forming of them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt; "scars" for KiliofDurin.

Kili got his first scar when he was just a dwarfling. He’d been so eager to move around that he’d tried to run before he had mastered the art of walking, and had careened headfirst into the corner of a chair, leaving him with a small scar just above his eyebrow.

The cut itself hadn’t particularly hurt Kili—even as a dwarfling he was tougher than any human child—but it had frightened him and the tearful baby dwarf had flung himself into his anxious elder brother’s arms, clinging to the blonde like a lifeline.

~

Kili’s biggest scar runs from his chest down to his hip. Fili will never forget his brother’s piercing scream as the orc blade tore his skin open. The elder beheaded the orc in retaliation, but the wound nearly took Kili’s life. For three weeks Fili sat by his brother’s bedside, nursing him back to health.

Reacting violently to anyone who came too close, the elder kept the archer’s wound clean, made sure he didn’t get dehydrated, fed him soup and small bits of dry bread, and sang to him—the thing that Kili claimed helped most of all.

And when Kili was back to full strength, Fili took his stupid brother in his arms and kissed him senseless, weeping unashamedly as he confessed his love. Kili’s own unexpected confession had burst forth in turn, and when they made love on the bearskin rug that lay on their bedroom floor, everything was right with the world.

~

Out of all of Kili’s scars—the permanent scrapes on his knees from falling over too much as a dwarfling, the burns from the forge, small cuts here and there from failing to block Fili’s swords during training, and the many other’s that are scattered across his body—Fili’s favourite scar, the one that he adores above all others, is the bite mark on Kili’s shoulder.

It’s the blonde’s favourite because it was made with his own teeth, and it’s a mark that Kili wears with pride, proving to all other’s that he belongs to Fili and Fili alone. Its Fili’s favourite because it goes alongside the almost-replica bite mark on his own shoulder that brands him as Kili’s.

The elder remembers well the day they decided to mark each other permanently. The pain had been beautiful, both brothers’ faces covered in each other’s blood as they rocked and writhed together in perfect harmony.

~

Fili love’s every scar on his brother’s body, but the bite mark is his favourite.


	14. Hell On The Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Imagine person A trying to apologize after doing something person B didn't like, after a long time not talking to each other. Then person B interrupts person A with a kiss. After the kiss finishes, they keep looking eye to eye for a long time and then kiss again."

Fili hadn't wanted to believe it. He didn't want to believe that his Bofur was capable of such betrayal, so he ignored the signs. He never asked where Bofur went at night, never said anything when his lover came home with his shirt collar covered in lipstick and smelling of cheap perfume.

Fili simply pretended that nothing was wrong, and for a while it worked. They stayed relatively happy, and the blonde took small comfort in knowing that at least Bofur came home to him every night.

But eventually pretending began to take its toll on Fili.

He started to drown his sorrows in alcohol, choosing to spend his time chain smoking on the balcony of their apartment and avoiding his beloved at all costs.

It all came to a head one night, after nearly three weeks of not speaking to each other. He was curled in a ball in the bed, attempting sleep and failing miserably. The front door creaked, and the blonde waited for the inevitable sound of a body banging against furniture and walls as Bofur made his way to their bed.

But no such sounds ever came.

Rolling over, Fili looked up as Bofur entered the room. The younger male instantly knew that something was different, because the brunette's eyes were bright and he smelled the same as he had when he left a few hours earlier; clean and untainted by another's touch.

"Bofur...?" Fili questioned, his voice low and rough from weeks of unuse. Bofur blinked, and suddenly Fili found himself being tugged across the bed and held against a shaking body.

"I am so sorry, my love," The brunette began, but was cut off as soft lips sought out his own, dragging a breathless groan from the depths of his chest. Fili's fingers clutched at Bofur's clothing, holding him flush and kissing him with a desperate fervor.

When the blonde finally allowed Bofur to break away and breathe, blue eyes stared imploringly at the other set. "You have everything you need right here..." Fili uttered, voice shaky. "Why can't you see that?"

Pressing his forehead against the younger male's, the brunette heaved a sigh. "I was stupid. I know it's no excuse, but my eyes are open now, and I'm ready to make this work, if you'll still have me."

Fili sniffled a bit, bringing his hands up to frame the elder's face. "You're an arsehole." He declared, before melding their lips together again.

Their relationship wasn't going to be fixed by a simple apology and a few kisses, but it was a definite start.


	15. One Moment In Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by jynx: "first kiss! :D awkward and sweet and possibly bad but then very good."

Kili squirms in his bed, covers pulled right up to his chin as he shivers and continues to wiggle in an attempt to get warm. Rolling to face the wall, the brunet isn’t at all surprised when he feels the bed dip and a warm body press against his back.

“M’cold, Fee.” He whines pathetically, rolling once more to plaster himself against the blonds’ front. Fili snorts and wraps his arms around his little brother, pressing his lips to the crown of Kili’s head and he can _feel_ the little bastard grinning against his neck as his cold feet find purchase against the elder’s bare legs.

“You little monster!” Kili squeals and finds himself on his back with Fili hovering over him, his brother’s blue eyes glittering and his thick mane of hair shining like spun gold in the moonlight. Fili’s lips are right there and it would be oh so easy for Kili to push up and claim those cherry red tiers for himself, to give in to the temptation that has been haunting him ever since he came of age and realized that his feelings for Fili went far beyond those of a brother.

“Fili...” His brother’s name escapes at the tail-end of an exhale, the archer’s eyes glowing with obvious desire. Fili’s face is unreadable, and for a moment Kili is almost certain that the elder dwarf is going to get up and leave, but the thought is quickly chased away because suddenly Fili is kissing _him_ and it’s awkward because their noses keep bumping and their teeth clank together several times but Kili doesn’t care because _Fili is kissing him_ and he’s never felt so alive.

When they finally part, both dwarves are breathing heavily and their cheeks are stained red with the evidence of their shared passion. Fili opens his mouth to say something, but Kili shushes him and pulls the blond down for another kiss.

There will be time for talking later, but right now the youngest Durin is more interested in discovering his brother.


	16. Jumpers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [25 Days of The Hobbit](http://hobbitadvent.tumblr.com/)  
>  day #16: jumpers

“You’ve got to be joking.” Fili stared down at the knitted monstrosity, sky blue eyes wide with disbelief. Kili stood nearby with a similar expression, holding his own knitted abomination between his thumb and forefinger, as though it was a piece of rotting orc meat. “I’m not wearing that—that thing.”

“Come on now, lads,” Bofur spoke with his usual calm tone, leaning against the wall with his pipe between his lips, seemingly content with his lumpy jumper. “Yer ma made ‘em special for yeh, th’ least th’ two of yeh can do is wear ‘em.” He looked pointedly at the two young dwarves, watching as they shuffled their feet.

“It’s not that we don’t appreciate it—” Fili began, stubby fingers poking at his sweater.

“—but they’re just so ugly.” Kili finished, still holding his jumper as if it was going to leap out of his hand and bite him.

Straightening, Bofur plucked the pipe from his lips and huffed out a breath, moving to stand between the brothers’. Draping an arm around each of them, the miner guided them to the window, looking out to where Dis was working in the garden. “Lads, not everyone has a ‘amad t’get presents from... so do yer ma a favor an’ just wear th' jumpers, aye?”

Exchanging guilty looks, the young Durin’s made a silent agreement with each other to wear their ugly jumpers until they fell apart, anything to make their mother happy. Bofur just smiled to himself, slotting his pipe between his lips once more and curling his arms a little tighter around the princelings.


End file.
